ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sibling Adoption Transcript
Sounds Announcer: "Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages, it's time for Calvin and Hobbes the Series!" Playing In Background 'Who's got the grand sense of a big adventure?' 'Calvin and Hobbes' 'with a cardboard box and a time censor?' 'Calvin and Hobbes' 'a wild imagination that's a cause for trouble?' 'Get on over here and praise them on the double?' 'Calvin and Hobbes' Spoken "Ready, everybody?" 'Calvin and Hobbes' 'Calvin and Hobbes' 'Calvin and Hobbes' 'Calvin and Hobbes' 'Calvin and Hobbes...... Episode title card: Sibling Adoption Scene 1: The Johnson family's house/the dinner table Melanie: "Well, Brian, should you tell him?" Brian: "Can I, Melanie? or do you want me to?" Calvin: "What, Mom and Dad? tell me what?" Melanie and Brian: "We're planning on adopting a girl kid from Ontario Orphanage." Melanie: "What do you think, Calvin?" Calvin: "Good idea, I think, can I please be excused?" Brian: "Why sure, Calvin, of course you can." Later, Calvin is sitting right next to Hobbes in front of the television screen watching the ending of Codename: Kids Next Door season 7. Brian: "So, Calvin, now that your show is over, let's speak with 1 another, how are you feeling about this exciting event?" Calvin: "Pretty good so far." Brian: "How are you feeling about our plan?" Calvin: "Well, it's just that I'm gonna be a big responsible older brother to a younger sister when she gets adopted." Meanwhile, during bedtime, Calvin is in bed with Hobbes, asleep. The Very Next Morning.......... Calvin: "Alright, Hobbes, let's make a picture drawing for my soon to be younger sister, who Mom and Dad are adopting from Ontario Orphanage." Calvin and Hobbes draw a rainbow colored picture with rabbits and ducks in it, then Calvin goes back downstairs to the living room. Calvin: "Mom, Dad, Hobbes and I made this picture drawing to show my younger sister." Melanie: "Oh, Calvin, it could be another hour before we adopt her." Calvin: "Another hour? why's that?" Brian: "'Cause there's lots to do, there are forms to fill out, interviews we need to have, paperwork we need to send to Ontario Orphanage and meet with a social worker." Calvin: "Well what am I supposed to do 'til then? just wait?" Melanie: "You can help all of us with some of the paperwork." Brian: "Here, Calvin, I hereby elect you keeper of the checklist." Melanie: "Your job is to help all of us keep on track and get everything finished in the nick of time." Calvin: Heavily "Alright." Meanwhile, during a true family photo session...... Calvin: "Look, you guys, this picture's for the people in Ontario Orphanage taking good care of my soon to be adoptive sister, so make it real good, but don't forget to smile nice and big, but show them we're serious and respective about this." Calvin, Melanie and Brian smile nice and big for the photo. Calvin: "That's it." Shutter Clicks Calvin: "Mom? Dad? are you guys sure everything's in here?" Melanie: "It's all prepared to go, Calvin." Brian: "And I triple-checked the list." Meanwhile, Calvin is right outside by the post box, and he puts the envelope inside to be mailed. Calvin: "Good luck." Calvin: "Our papers are on their way to Ontario Orphanage." Meanwhile back inside...... Calvin: "I sure hope it won't be too long." Melanie: "Oh, Calvin, we still got more to do." Brian: "Well, for 1 thing, we've gotta get your soon to be adoptive sister's new bedroom together as always." Calvin: "Are we gonna build her a new bedroom? hey, maybe I could get a much bigger bedroom while we're at it." Melanie: "No, Calvin, we're gonna turn the spare bedroom into your soon to be adoptive sister's bedroom." Calvin: "The spare bedroom? you mean my play room?" Brian: "Some of the stuff in there that we can give away or store in the garage." Calvin: "What kind of stuff? not my stuff." Melanie: "Don't worry about it, we'll find another place to put your play toys, portable video games and board games." Brian: "Oh my gosh, I forgot I put this up here." Melanie: "You know, this would look nice in your soon to be adoptive younger sister's bedroom." Calvin: "What's that you got there?" Brian: "It's a simply good wishes quilt, Calvin, we'll ask good friends and true family members to contribute 1 piece of fabric and a good wish for her entire life." Melanie: "Then I'll make a quilt for your soon to be adoptive sister out of it. Calvin: "Did you make 1 of those things for me?" Melanie: "Well, no, Calvin, it's a tradition for sibling adoption." Brian: "We didn't know about it when you were 3 and 1/2 years old." Calvin: "So if she gets simply good wishes, then what do I get?" Meanwhile back outside....... Susie: (off screen) "Calvin!" Susie: "For your soon to be adoptive sister's quilt, she's gonna like daisies and tulips." Now with Albert...... Albert: "For your soon to be adoptive sister's quilt, so she'll believe in what I just saw." Later, back at home in Calvin's soon to be adoptive sister's bedroom...... Calvin: "I know Slides and Ladders is in here somewhere." Albert: "Hey, there's my patch, the 1 with the monkeys." Calvin: "Oh, I can't find anything in here anymore." Hobbes: "Double rats." Melanie and Brian enter Calvin's soon to be adoptive sister's bedroom....... Melanie: "Look what just arrived, Calvin." Brian: "Can you guess who this is a photo of?" Brian shows Calvin a photo of his soon to be adoptive sister, Kaitlin. Calvin: "My soon to be adoptive sister, she's about 4 1/2 years old, hey, can I call Susie and Mrs. Derkins over?" Melanie: "Of course you can, Calvin." Brian: "Let's invite them over to see the photo." Calvin: "I actually thought we were gonna play Slides and Ladders." Meanwhile in the living room....... Susie: "I know all about sibling adoptions, so call me anytime." Melanie: "Thanks a bunch, Susie." Brian: "We'll keep that in mind." Calvin: "When can we bring her home to this house?" Brian: "Well, the telephone call could come any single day right now." Melanie: "Oh, I almost forgot about Calvin's flu shots." Calvin: "Did you say flu shots?" Meanwhile at Dr. Jefferson's office....... Calvin: "Was that it? Was it the last 1?" Melanie: "Yes, Calvin, that was the last 1." Calvin: "Oh, this sister of mine had better be worth it." Meanwhile, Calvin (with Hobbes), Melanie and Brian are driving around downtown Ontario all the way to Ontario Orphanage. Brian: "Well, here we are, we're here at Ontario Orphanage." Calvin: "Oh boy, I can hardly wait to meet my soon to be adoptive sister in the 1st place." Inside Ontario Orphanage Calvin (with Hobbes), Melanie and Brian walk right up to the receptionist's desk. Receptionist/Shelly: "Hi there, I'm Shelly, the receptionist, welcome to Ontario Orphanage, how can I help all of you guys here?" Melanie: "We're here to adopt a perfectly good daughter from here." Brian: "And we brought a photo of her to show you what she looks like." Brian shows Shelly the photo of Kaitlin, Calvin's soon to be adoptive younger sister, and Shelly agrees with them. Shelly: "Very nice, come with me, the orphan kids bedroom is right this way, please." Calvin (with Hobbes), Melanie and Brian follow Shelly over to the orphan kids bedroom. Shelly: "Here she is, you guys." Calvin: "Wow, is that really her over there?" Melanie: "Yes, Calvin, that's her over there." Calvin (with Hobbes), Melanie and Brian walk right up to where the young orphan girl is standing. Calvin: "Hi there, I'm Calvin, and this is my best tiger friend, Hobbes and my parents." Young Orphan Girl/Kaitlin: "Nice to meet you, Calvin, I'm Kaitlin, and I'm 4 1/2 years old." Calvin: "Nice to meet you here to, Kaitlin, will you be my new adoptive younger sister, please?" Kaitlin: "Why sure, Calvin, of course I do." Calvin: "Then the Johnson family welcomes you with all of us." Later, Calvin (with Hobbes), Kaitlin, Melanie and Brian are now driving back home to their house..... Back home at the Johnson family's house Melanie: "Kaitlin, welcome to our house, this is your bedroom." Kaitlin: "Wow, Mom, Dad, Calvin, thanks a bunch." Calvin: "Now everything's gonna be perfectly good in the Johnson family house hold." Ontario Elementary School/Miss Wormwood's classroom Miss Wormwood: "Now, today, students, we're gonna talk about what we like to do with our true family members, how 'bout you, Calvin?" Calvin: "Uh, okay." Calvin goes up and shows a photo of Kaitlin to the other students. Calvin: "Here's a photo of my adoptive younger sister, Kaitlin, she's 4 1/2 years old and I'm 6 years old, we're completely different from 1 another, but she's alright to have around in Ontario." All other students: "Wow!" Susie: "Look ''at'' that." Calvin: "And I adopted her from Ontario Orphanage." Miss Wormwood: "Thanks for sharing, Calvin, and might I say sibling adoption is a very nice thing to do around here." Calvin goes back to his seat. Miss Wormwood: "Alright, Susie, you're next." Susie goes up and shows a photo of her cousin, Tiffany from New Jersey. Susie: "This is a photo of my cousin, Tiffany, she's 8 years old, and she lives in New Jersey with my Aunt Riley and Uncle Ted, we always get along with 1 another." Miss Wormwood: "That's wonderful, Susie, you can go back to your seat right now." Meanwhile, during outside recess............. Calvin: "And so, Kaitlin's got a real nice looking dollhouse, a real nice bed and some nice window curtains." Albert: "Wow, Calvin, that's super incredibly amazing." Candace: "How do you think she's doing, Calvin?" Calvin: "Oh she's doing pretty good so far, but hey, come over to my house this afternoon and we'll all have a fun thrilled party to celebrate her arrival." Back home at the Johnson family's house The Johnson family, the Derkins family and the other family members are all sitting at the dining room table having a meatball green pepper pizza dinner meal. Kaitlin: "Who's that sitting right next to Calvin, Susie?" Susie: "That's his best plush tiger friend, Hobbes, he's so dreamy looking." Kaitlin: "Calvin likes telling real good knock, knock jokes, at 1st he thinks their boring, but then he insists on telling them over again." Calvin: "Hey, Susie, Kaitlin, knock, knock." Susie: "Who's there?" Calvin: "Duck." Kaitlin: "Duck who?" Calvin: "Duck your head down below." Susie: "Here we go again." Kaitlin: "Applaud and laugh, applaud and laugh." Fade to another black screen.......... End Production Credits Voice Cast Members Credits ''Laura Bailey as Calvin Johnson (voice)'' ''Quinton Flynn as Hobbes (voice)'' ''Alex Borstein as Stacy Johnson (voice)'' ''Mike Judge as Eric Johnson (voice)'' ''Scarlett Estevez as Kaitlin Johnson (voice)'' ''Bailee Madison as Susie Derkins (voice)'' ''Danny Cooksey as Albert (voice)'' ''Estelle Harris as Miss Wormwood (voice)'' ''Abby Ryder Forston as Kaitlin Johnson (voice)'' ''Lane Styles as Candace (voice)'' ''Jennifer Hale as Shelly (voice)' Category:Transcripts